Safe & Sound
by MyTwistedMind
Summary: When two strong ancient forces collide against Beacon Hills, the wolf pack and Argent's must do everything in their power to protect themselves and those they love. Why would these forces collide? Why is beacon Hills an importance to them? When reinforcements are called, two teenage girls will change everything. Will they be able to stop this? Or will love spark and blind them?
1. Chapter 1

Shivers ran up their spines and throughout their bodies, sending tiny bumps on their limbs. The previous storm of sleet barreled down right on them before they reached for cover. By the time they made it towards the road where their cars were parked, the cold icy rain had stopped, and they were at the wrong part of the road.

"Well this is just great," Stiles complained, tossing up his hands. The group stood in the middle of the road, a connection to the interstate that brought long traveled passengers through a surrounding of trees and woods. Stiles was the only human there at the moment, well complete human as he stood in the middle of half the wolf pack. Isaac and Derek stood motionless, ignoring Stiles incoherent complaints and babblery. Scott clamped a hand on Stiles shoulder, quieting the teen.

"Stiles," Scott said, "Let it go. It's not like this is the first time we were rained on."

"I know but-" Stiles paused, running a hand through his drenched, icy hair.

"Lydia is fine," Scott said, calming his friend down. "They won't go after her."

Stiles released a harsh breath of air from between his lips, creating a cloud of white smoke in front of him. Part of Stiles wanted to believe Scott, that Lydia was safe and the hunters wouldn't go after her. But another part of him nagged his brain, chewing his insides, telling him the hunters sought her as a perfect target to lure him-and Scott- in.

"Will both of you quit your bitching," Derek snapped, "I hear something."

This stopped the two boys from speaking anymore as they perked their ears up. Stiles only heard silence, except from the roaring of the cold wind in his ears and the sound of his heart beat violently beating in his chest. Scott, on the other hand caught it; deep, loud rumbling vibrations of a tough machine barreling down the road. Before the boys could move, a black SUV come into view down the road, coming right at them. It slowed as it got closer, making the blood in Stiles' veins turn colder than it already was, adrenaline pumping excessively. The car pulled over to the shoulder and stopped, its headlights going off as the engine died. Derek and Isaac relaxed before Stiles did at the new arrivers. Stiles soon calmed down when he saw their new occupants, but a new tension brewed in Scott.

"Any idea what was that back there?" Mr. Argent asked, stopping in front of the group. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his black jeans, shivering against the cold. Allison stood beside him, crossbow hanging from her fist, pointing at the black slick street. The tension that sparked between her and Scott was suffocating. Even though their past relationship history did not atomically spark into their minds as they had other things to worry about. The tensions still remained between them, filling the spaces in-between.

Everyone turned to look at Derek, as lost as the Argent's, and searching for an answer to what they just encountered. Derek seemed unfazed by taking the speaking roll and immediately began rolling off his assumptions.

"It looks as if the Tanek and another pack have joined forces," Derek said in his usual monotone tone.

"To what? Defeat us?" Stiles exclaimed. "Oh that's great! Just more people who take joy in beating our asses!"

"Stiles," Scott whispered, warning his friend.

"You know this isn't some picnic for us either," Derek growled at Stiles.

"How do we stop them?" Allison said, breaking the fight between the two.

"There is no way to," Derek said. "Not until we figure out why they are here and what they're up to. It's not every day an ancient anti-supernatural terrorist group buddies up with their enemy. They're has got to be a reason why."

"And what makes Beacon Hills so important to their plan," Scott said, mainly to himself. He started going off into his own thoughts, conjuring up theories and thoughts, any conclusion to this confusing tale.

"How do we fight against them then?" Isaac asked. "There has to be a way to defend ourselves against them."

Derek looked at him, giving him a casual look. "Get a bigger army."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Stiles asked. The teen boy was in hysterics, on the edge of a mental breakdown.

"Where are we supposed to find someone willing to help us protect against them?" Scott asked.

Everyone stood in silence as the wind picked up, blowing freezing mist into their faces and sending icy shivers across their bones. They wondered and pondered, each coming up with their own failed plan, theorizing a way to keep them- and everyone they loved- safe.

Mr. Argent didn't look up at the group, staring at the cracked street as he spoke. "I didn't know what it was, but I knew it wasn't good. So I went looking and good thing I found someone willing to reinforce us."

The group's eyes lifted from nature and straight at Argent. Their wondering, curious eyes looked bewildered at the aging man in front of them.

"Who did you call?" Allison asked just as Derek spoke.

"Will they be enough?" Of course, Alpha's voice overpowered those of the weaker and received an answer from Argent.

He sighed, digging his hands deeper into his pockets. "From what I just experienced, probably not. But to be honest, I don't think anything will be enough. But they're willing to help and are pretty strong. Plus, they should be here in five minutes."

If Argent hadn't already had everyone's attention, let alone their surprise, now could have collected everyone onto the bandwagon.

"Dad," Allison spoke cautiously, "who did you call?"

The man looked guilty as a pair of headlights pierced through the black stormy night, illuminating the beat up group covered in cuts and blood. A big black jeep cut down straight in the middle of the road, the double orange road lines fitting smoothly between the massive tires of the car. The Jeep stopped a few yards from the group, cutting off with the headlights still on the group. From each of the front doors hopped down two figures. Both looked small in figure from what the group seen, long hair waving behind them as the wind blew it back. They're faces and other characteristic were disguised by the night, only their form; a silhouette against the headlights. No features could be distinguished until the two girls stood right in front of them, looking causal and calm.

"Argent," one said, "I'm surprised you called us."

"Dad!" Allison harshly whispered into her father's ear.

"Argent," Derek asked. Yet again the alpha's voice cut above the other wondering voices of the group, reaching the man's ears. "Who are they?"

The middle aged man looked guilty and sad as he glanced from the two overly confident girls to his co-fighters, as if regretting to have called the strangers.

"They're Lexine," Allison said sternly, staring down the girls. The one who had approached Argent smirked at Allison, proud of the name. Allison took a deep breath, already regretting what she was about to say. "And they'll be able to help."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a little rough, I know, but I promise it will get better! I had this idea in mind for a long time and with reruns playing and the mid-season premier an hour away, I was feeling inspired to write it now. I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	2. II

"Who are they exactly?"

"Lexine."

"Okay, what the hell is a lexine?" Stiles asked Allison in great bewilderment. "Are they good or bad?"

"The Lexine is an organized group but newer to the hunter area," Allison began. "They work alone or in pairs, never in an entire group. Normally they rarely run into one another while out on jobs, very few recordings of one member or pair knowing of another. Jobs are usually handed to them by an unknown head or leadership role, mostly by a blocked number."

"That doesn't answer my question though," Stiles pressed, leaning in between the seats of the jeep from his spot in the back seat. Scott and Allison occupied the passenger and driver's seat, Scott behind the wheel of Stiles car. There wasn't really any agreement in the fact Scott called driver, but Stiles obeyed and slid into the back. "Are they good or bad?"

"They're whatever they're needed to be," Allison replied.

"Are they enough?" Scott asked. He tears his eyes from the road to look at Allison as he asks. Quickly, he adverts them back to the slick midnight road as Allison speaks.

"Yeah, how can two teenage girls be enough help for us?" Stiles retorts. "What great emergency help."

"They're highly trained assassinators with exceeding amount of ranking in arts of karate and weaponry," Allison quickly states. She grows annoyed with Stiles each time he speaks, but never says anything.

"They're assassins?" Scott exclaims, losing focus on the road, making the jeep swerve. He quickly gains control and straightens, keeping his eyes off everything but the road.

"Basically," Allison says.

"How can highly trained killers ever be a good thing?" Stiles said, leaning back in his seat.

"Like I said," Allison states, "they're whatever they need to be."

Silence quickly fills the car as the group drives through the sleet. Behind them follows the massive black jeep, twice the size of Stiles' car. A heavy truck to maximize the strength of its cargo. Trailing behind is the black SUV, following the sleek black fancy car that leads them into the town. Silent Beacon Hill's was still has the group drove into the town, who had no idea what to expect. Their hearts raced, minds spun with no idea what to come. Or if their new allies will be enough.

The three black cars followed the leader to the Argent's house. As the jeep's and SUV pulled into the crescent driveway, the sports one took off and went straight. Derek secretly told his pack to keep the strangers away from their domain, AKA: they're staying with the Argents.

The cars went dead in unison, doors popping open and the beings hopping out. A chorus of slamming doors rung out into the dead night as the group gathered near the front porch.

"We'll keep looking into this," Argent said to the guys. "Try to figure out why they're here."

"And we'll keep you posted on whatever we find out," Scott answers. Awkward silence falls over them due to the two dressed in black seeming unaware of this awkwardness.

"Umm why does he keep staring at us?" One of the girls said. She gives the group a look as Stiles quickly moves his attention away from the girl.

"Because he doesn't trust you," Allison says. "I'm going inside." The girl turns and walks up the steps, entering the house, leaving the door open and exposing the main room. They watch her go then cautiously turn back to one another.

"I don't believe I've caught your names," Scott says in attempt to ease the tension between them. He was of course, going to be working along with them. Why not try to get off on a somewhat good note with them? "I'm Scott, and this is Stiles."

The girl, who had first spoken, smirks before introducing them. "I'm Liv and this is Riley."

The girl standing next to her gives a small wave to the guys before sticking her thumb back in her pocket.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Scott said.

"You too," Liv said.

"Well it was nice talking to you ladies but we have to go now," Stiles said. He puts an arm around Scott's shoulder, casually steering him away and towards the jeep.

Climbing into the jeep- Stiles driver this time- the boys take off and start their silent way home.

_-*+*-_Liv's POV_-*+*-_

"Your friends are nice," I tell Allison as I walk into the Argents house. She stands in the middle of a family room, nicely decorated. It looks different from the last Argent house, some things gone and replaced, others never changing.

"They are," she says sternly. I can feel her eyes on me as I pick up a statue, one of the replacement items which may have been bought from my doing. Placing the useless knickknack down, I stroll through the room, looking at each item carefully, my wandering, curios mind sweeping over them. "Which is why I don't want anything to happen to them."

Turning on my heels, I stop to look at her. A serious expression clouds her features, bringing the strength and years of training out from them. Arms crossed, she watches me intently, eyes flickering to Riley every now and then as she stands by the entrance.

"In case I need to remind you," I say, my tone hardening, "we're here to help you guys, not kill off your friends. We were called to protect your friends, and we will do just that."

"Calm down Allison," Riley finally speaks. "Though Lexine works with people on both sides, we do not have a specific side, in case you've forgotten. We may have worked with hunters before going against wolf packs, but we'll fight with the wolves. It doesn't make us any less loyal to our duty."

"And she is very correct," I tell her, slowly walking towards her. I stop a few feet away from the Argent, keeping the distance. "We do our job, and we do it correctly. Just consider us part of the family." I smirk, making steam rise from Allison ears.

"Fine," she says quietly. "Just making sure."

"You have nothing to worry about, sweetheart," I play. She shoots me a glare, making want to bark out a laugh. The Argents and I have never gotten along. Pissing Allison off is one joy to his job.

Allison softens suddenly and I turn towards the doorway where Mr. Argent has appeared.

"Upstairs, last two doors on the right are your bedrooms," he says.

I nod, "Thank you, Mr. Argent." I give one last look to Allison, one of seriousness this time. "Don't worry," I say lowly for Mr. Argent's ears sakes. "We won't let anything happen to your friends."

"Thank you," she says, tiling her chin up. "That's all I ask." I leave her at that, following Riley up to our bedrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh this story is having such a rough start omg I can't stress iIt enough. I apologize for it but I promise you that the story will get better. This is just a rough start. Yikes! haha thank you for reading!<strong>

**~XOXOXBecca x3**


	3. authors note 516

**Hey guys! So sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Life has sucked and thrown challenges my way so i had to endure them and didn't want to write. I've just been busy also and preoccupied with other things. Again I'm really sorry.**

**To bring unfortunate news, within the next few weeks I'm moving out of state. I decided to give yalls a heads up that I won't be updating anytime soon. **

**This move is going to be very difficult and hard for me because I'm moving away from friends so this may encourage me to write when i get to where I'm going. So in about a month look out for an update but i don't know how I'll be feeling to writing in any of these stories, but you never know.**

**Just know I love you guys and appreciate so much of you guys reading, it means the world to be literally. I'm really sorry I'm terrible at updating .| **

**I'll see you guys soon and in the meantime I'll try to whip up some super bad ass ideas for chapters.**

**Mwah! Stay beautiful**

**~XOXOXBecca x3**


End file.
